Jeśli odejdziesz
by Funeralll
Summary: Czara ognia, po drugim zadaniu. Harry chce porozmawiać z Ronem. Fluffik.


Tytuł: If You Leave

Autor: silver–sunn101

Tłumaczenie: Funerall

Rodzaj: Romans

Zgoda: Jest

Starałam się ładnie przetłumaczyć i zbetować. A co wyszło, to się zaraz przekonacie...

Ron szedł ze spuszczoną głową po opuszczeniu miejsca drugiego zadania. Bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego pragnął suchego ubrania, które czekało na niego w wieży Gryffindoru. Cóż, obiad też brzmiał dobrze.

Kątem oka spojrzał na Harry'ego, który szedł u jego boku. Kąciki ust Pottera były lekko skierowane ku górze i wyglądał na wyluzowanego. Ron doszedł do wniosku, że też musiał tak wyglądać gdy skończył zadanie. Był prawdziwym durniem na początku roku, teraz to wiedział.

Pani Pomfrey prowadziła zawodników i ich zakładników do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Pozostali byli przed Harrym i Ronem, z władczo przodującą Panią Pomfrey. Ron owinął brzegi swojego koca ciaśniej wokół siebie. Zastanawiał się dlaczego Harry idzie tak wolno, ale nie pytał nie chcąc wyjść na niegrzecznego czy niecierpliwego. Wciąż byli wrażliwi jeśli chodziło o niektóre rzeczy, Weasley nie był jeszcze gotowy na kolejny skandal. Grupa przed nimi zniknęła w korytarzu za rogiem, który prowadził do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zostawiając Harry'ego i Rona na chwilę samych.

– Hej Ron, możemy wrócić na zewnątrz? – Harry zapytał szybko, jakby się bał odezwać, ale nie chciał pozostać cicho.

– Oszalałeś, Harry? Tam jest zimno! – Byli prawie na rogu, za którym zniknęła reszta zawodników, a Harry zatrzymał się przed nim, by mogli zawrócić.

– Tylko na kilka minut... – Harry musiał dojrzeć wyraz twarzy Rona, ponieważ dodał – Jeśli się przeziębisz, będziesz mógł wybrać sobie jakieś z moich słodyczy.

Ron spojrzał w dół korytarza na frontowe drzwi, a potem znów na przyjaciela. – W porządku, chodźmy.

Harry poprowadził ich z powrotem na zewnątrz, gdzie przywitało ich mroźne powietrze. Ron ponownie owinął się mocniej swoim kocem, zastanawiając się co opętało Pottera, by wrócić na dwór w taką pogodę, kiedy tutaj, w zamku, były setki ciepłych pokoi, z których mogli skorzystać. Chyba że Harry miał mu coś do pokazania, w co wątpił. Potter powiedziałby mu, gdyby prowadził go w ważne miejsce.

Szli w dół, do miejsca w pobliżu jeziora, gdzie Harry zdecydował, że chce usiąść. Znajdowali się pod wielkim drzewem, które ochraniało ich od wiatru i ukrywało ich od spojrzeń ludzi, którzy nadal ociągali się po drugim zadaniu. Ron usiadł pod drzewem i spoglądał na uczniów, którzy wolno wracali do zamku. Harry był cichy, mimo że Ron wiedział, iż miał mu coś do powiedzenia.

– Wiesz, że tego nie lubię – powiedział nagle Harry.

– Nie lubisz czego? – spytał Ron, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Harrym.

– Całej tej uwagi, którą mam... Nie chcę być popularny...

– Harry, jeśli mówisz o tym, że twoje imię znalazło się w Czarze Ognia, wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś.

Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Nie mówię o tym... Ja tylko... Pragnę normalnego życia. Chcę być w stanie przespacerować się korytarzem bez ludzi obserwujących mnie. – Ron nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Gmerał w pokrytych szronem źdźbłach trawy między nimi, czekając, aż przyjaciel zacznie mówić dalej.

– Chcę żyć bez zamartwiania się, że przeze mnie zostaną skrzywdzeni ludzie, o których dbam – powiedział delikatnie Harry.

– Wiesz, że tak nie myślimy – odrzekł potulnie Ron.

– Wiem to, ale i tak się boję... I czasami zastanawiam się, czemu mi się to wszystko dzieje. Nie, żebym chciał zamienić swoje życie na kogoś innego, ale... czemu nie ktoś inny? Dlaczego ja?

Ron uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał w górę, znad trawy. – Oto pomysł... Każdy urodzony w tym samym roku co my wyciągnie słomkę, którą wcześniej wybierzesz, by zobaczyć, kto mógłby być tobą.

Harry zaśmiał się. – To nie ma sensu!

– Tak, ma!

– Cokolwiek powiesz, Ron – powiedział Harry, ciągle się śmiejąc. Ron uśmiechnął się.

Gdy śmiech Harry'ego ucichł, rudzielec zauważył, jak spokojnie zrobiło się wokół nich. Jedynym, co zakłócało ciszę, byli ludzie przebywający ciągle na zewnątrz po zadaniu i wiatr, który gwizdał przez wierzchołki drzew nad nimi, skręcając je w szalonym tańcu. Harry ponownie był cicho, wpatrując się w drzewa, ale nie widząc ich. Ron spojrzał na jezioro i obserwował fale tworzone przez wiatr na powierzchni wody.

Usłyszał, że Harry poruszył się lekko. Chwilę później poczuł dłoń, nieco mniejszą i cieplejszą niż jego nieśmiało przesuwającą się po jego ręce i szturchającą jego palce. Ron nie śmiał spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ale wyobrażał sobie, że mógł poczuć fale ciepła i zakłopotania rozchodzące się od niego. A może to był po prostu Ron. Tak czy inaczej wiedział, że jego twarz i uszy były, prawdopodobnie, jasnoczerwone.

Co zaskoczyło go najbardziej to to, że nie odsunął się od Harry'ego. Zamiast tego przekręcił rękę tak, aby ich dłonie były mocno ze sobą złączone. Wiedział, że Harry wpatrywał się w ich ręce, ale Ron nie chciał oderwać spojrzenia od wody. Bardziej czuł, niż słyszał, jak tępy huk nieopisanego hałasu, który zdawał się być związany z jego rumieńcem, ręką i każdą inną częścią jego ciała, która reagowała na dotyk Harry'ego wzrasta w jego uszach. Ron poczuł dreszcz przebiegający od jego ramion do palców i osiadający gdzieś w brzuchu. Wszystko zdawało się teraz być połączone z Harrym.

Ron czuł, jakby nieco dojrzał w ciągu ostatnich kilku sekund. Uświadomił sobie, że chłopak siedzący obok niego to wciąż Harry jakiego znał od zawsze i jeszcze w jakiś sposób inna osoba. On ciągle był Harrym, który zachęcał Rona do wymykania się w nocy i grania w szachy czarodziejów, choć wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej przegra. Ale ten Harry był jedynym, który tęskniłby najbardziej za Ronem, gdyby odszedł, i jedynym, który był na tyle odważny, by trzymać go za rękę.

Ron siedział w niekomfortowej ciszy z Harrym, - który wydawał się wstrzymywać oddech - aż jego własna odwaga i rozum się odnalazły. Zanim Ron mógł coś z siebie wydobyć, sięgnął i szybko pocałował Harry'ego w policzek. Czuł rumieniec wypływający na jego policzki i wiedział, że wygląda komicznie.

Harry z westchnieniem wypuścił powietrze. A potem uśmiechnął się.


End file.
